


Together Through The Night [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Insomnia, M/M, Sleepless nights, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Bruce and Steve bumped into each other late one sleepless night, and bonded over tea. After months it became a thing that they would stay up together if they couldn’t sleep for whatever reason.During one particularly cold, hard night they cuddled up together to keep the ghosts of their minds at bay. They found that the horrors of world are easily kept at bay when they’re safe in each others arms.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Steve Rogers
Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403656
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019





	Together Through The Night [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU RarePairs Bingo prompt [ “Insomnia” [E1] - Card 1](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/tagged/MCU-Rare-Pare-Bingo)

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
